While the device of the present invention has been primarily developed and used to extrude a comestible paste, or the like, it is appreciated that a wide variety of similar products may be specifically configured, as desired.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,268,003 GRANLUND 2,429,042 BADER 2,742,000 HANSEN ET AL 3,407,440 MYERS 3,494,304 GUGLER 3,632,463 MCFARLANE 3,940,226 VERHOEVEN 4,389,357 CHU ET AL 4,478,569 GIULIO ET AL ______________________________________
Probably Applicant's prior patent is the closest, disclosing multi-dimentional relative movement between an extruder and a conveyor.
While it is contemplated that the instant invention may be used on various gluing operations, including circuit boards and furniture, the device has been primarily developed and will be illustrated and described hereinafter with specific reference to food products, such as pretzels, bagels, sweet rolls, and the like.